Baila conmigo cariño
by DulcePerversion
Summary: A Hermione le encanta bailar, pero sólo con un hombre.. Quién es ese hombre? Pues nada más ni nada menos que Sirius Black... Ambientado en el quinto libro


_**Disclaimer:**__Ninguno de los personajes es mío, (Sirius tampoco a mi pesar :( ) A petición de una lectora muy encantadora llamada Elsy82 continuaré la historia ;) No puedo prometer que sea muy larga porque lo pensé como un One-Shot ;) Pero la seguiré.  
El poema de abajo (lo que viene en cursiva) es mío… Sin más que decir, lean :) _

**BAILA CONMIGO CARIÑO.**

Era muy de madrugada en la mansión Black, Hermione como siempre había ido a la biblioteca de la mansión en busca de uno de esos maravillosos libros que siempre aparecían en el sillón de Sirius. Sabía que el animago era muy inteligente y que en definitiva aquella noche entre los dos había podido ser fácilmente la única, después de todo. ¿Cómo se iba a enamorar el merodeador? Y más aún de una pequeña de quince años que tenía aspecto de ratoncillo de biblioteca.¿Cómo podía ella haberse entregado así sin condición y más aún deseándolo? ¿Qué tenía Sirius Black que la enloquecía con cada uno de sus movimientos y miradas' No lo sabía, así que Hermione se refugiaba en aquellas lecturas de su merodeador, pensando en todo lo que en aquella noche en las blancas sábanas de la cama del merodeador habían hecho, cada gemido, cara caricia, cada beso; siempre esperando que el guapo animago nunca descubriese que ella se sentaba en su sillón de manera tierna y a la vez lujuriosa porque aparte de ser el más cómodo, siempre tenía su aroma impregnado. Aquel perfume de inmensa virilidad, que hacía una combinación explosiva con su auténtico porte: un Black, el definitivamente era el último de los orgullosos Black.

Lo que no se esperaba esa madrugada en particular, era que Sirius se encontrara detrás del estante mirándola, completamente divertido, con una tierna y Casanova sonrisa en su bello rostro, Hermione sólo una vez había visto una sonrisa así en el rostro del merodeador, casi siempre eran sonrisas falsas o sarcásticas, y la vió aquella vez en la que Sirius Black, un hombre 19 años mayor que ella, le había robado su primera vez, a mutuo acuerdo claro está, pero él la había robado, la había marcado, la había declarado como suya, y así se sentía Hermione Granger.. de Black. Desués de salir de sus ensimismamientos la castaña que a veces tenía reacción tardía se había dado cuenta que Sirius hablaba con esa voz condenadamente sensual y desquiciadamente erótica:

-Que pasa preciosa, ahora te doy miedo?-dijo Sirius enarcando una ceja al ver como la castaña se mordía el labio inferior-  
-No es eso Sirius, sino que-dijo con algo de dificultad- desde esa noche entre tu y yo- dijo bajando la cabeza y poniéndose roja hasta la raíz del cabello- cuando tu y yo… bueno ya sabes. Me ignoras, me evitas, ya sé que eso fue sólo por una vez; pero por lo menos no me esquives tanto- dijo por fin, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.  
-Si te estuviera esquivando no habría estado fomentando tu vicio a la lectura todos estos días no te parece princesa?- le dijo con una sonrisa depredadora.  
-Así que los dejabas en el sillón de adrede?- dijo Hermione no dando crédito a las palabras de Sirius y a la vez sonriendo con una auténtica mirada llena de coquetería.  
-Y también perfumaba el sillón con mi fragancia, quería que me recordaras a mí y a esa noche entre tu y yo- dijo mirando fijamente sus ojos almendrados con una mirada plateada impenetrable y casi imposible de descifrar.- Dicho esto Hermione bajó su cabeza y él le tomó la barbila.

De pronto el subió su cabeza, la miró a los ojos y sin más la besó, luego cerró la biblioteca con un golpe airoso de varita poniendo música suave y colocando un hechizo silenciador para que nadie se diera cuenta. Pronto la tomó y empezó a susurrar a su oído de una manera que sólo logró que Hermione se derritiera y se abalanzara a su cuello:

_Podría decirte infinitas cosas esta noche  
pero preferiría bailar contigo.  
Baila conmigo cariño  
y olvídalo todo._

_Puedo decirte infinitas cosas esta noche  
decirte que no te extraño  
que mi vida sin ti es más sencilla  
que después de todo te olvidé… Pero sería mentira_

_En tu proximidad  
parece que algo aún ha sobrevivido  
quizás de las lágrimas de sangre  
aquellas que fueron sacrificadas por ti._

Después de esto Hermione comenzó a bailar con él y al terminarse la primera pieza se paró de puntillas, se acercó a sus labios y dejando una distancia muy mínima empezó a decir, en un tono que era una mezcla de dolor y a la vez felicidad:

_Todo eso bajo una lógica aplastante  
dicho con la frialdad de mi ser que nunca has conocido  
haciendo que cada uno de tus huesos se sienta culpable  
¿Por qué? Por no intentar ser feliz._

_Bailemos juntos bajo la luna  
aquella que oculto muchas veces nuestras sonrisas  
nuestras miradas y alguna vez  
una lágrima entre los dos._

_Encontremos la fuerza  
volvamos a tener fe en nosotros  
que al final del amor  
siendo mi luz estás tu._

_Baila conmigo cariño  
y hagamos un pacto de feliz amnesia  
tu envuelto en un resplandor de gloria  
y yo oculta en el reino de tus pensamientos._

Así Sirius Black y Hermione Granger se unieron en un beso que luego fue tomando más profundidad, se unieron en miles de caricias que los hacían suspirar, la ropa de un momento a otro les empezó a incomodar y en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca Black, sus ropas y sus cuerpos fueron a parar.

-Sirius..- jadeó Hermione.  
-Hermione- suspiró Sirius.  
-Te quiero- susurró el animago cuando estaban descansando los dos en uno de los sillones, abrazados, con paz en sus ojos, con felicidad casi celestial.  
-Yo no te quiero- dijo Hermione acercándose a sus labios- Yo te amo Sirius.  
-Serás mi eterna pareja?- preguntó Sirius.  
-Eternamente- dijo Hermione y le besó- por siempre para ti.  
-Te amo Hermione- dijo Sirius empezando a acariciarla nuevamente.

_Alohomora.  
_El hechizo había salido de la varita de un ojimiel, que era el único que sabía donde acariciar el pomo de la puerta de la biblioteca cuando esta se hallaba cerrada, al entrar y ver a su mejor amigo ante esa escena y prácticamente desbordando felicidad sólo atinó a hacer notar su presencia tosiendo fuertemente.  
-No la mires Lunático!- dijo Sirius Black tapando con una túnica a Hermione-  
-Tranquilízate canuto- le dijo con una sonrisa el licántropo- es toda tuya.  
-No le digas a nadie Lunático- dijo Sirius-  
-Remus- comenzó Hermione algo divertida y cohibida por la escena- no te han enseñado a tocar?  
-Si, Hermione- dijo mirándole con una sonrisa- pero es que desde Hogwarts no encontraba a Sirius en esa escena- dijo para bochorno del merodeador-  
-Anda yo me voy, que disfruten su día de pasión, yo me llevaré a los chicos al callejón Diagon, venía a invitarte Herms- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- pero creo que con tu prometido estás mejor, necesitas algo más aparte de los ingredientes de pociones?-  
-Más plumas y más pergaminos- le dijo Hermione con ojos ensoñados-  
-Cómprale los mejores pergaminos y las mejores plumas que encuentres y cárgalos a mi cámara por favor Lunático- dijo Sirius- ah, y por favor vete rápido.  
-A sus órdenes canuto- dijo Remus haciendo gesto militar, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione y saliendo rápidamente, donde luego se oyó la mansión completamente sola.

Y nuevamente la pareja se adentró en la pasión, no había razón para no hacerlo

_Les gusta? No les gusta?  
Cualquier opinión es válida ;)  
Por favor, me considero adicta a los reviews :)  
Me harán felices si después de leer me dejan unito, y van a leer mis otros dos Fics ;)  
Besos, Alexa_


End file.
